Ort der Qualen, Teil 2
|Nächste= }} Ort der Qualen, Teil 2 ist die fünfte Folge der sechsten Staffel von Glee. Nachdem Sues "informelle" Showchor-Invitational bereits begonnen hat, verkündet sie einige Regeln, einschließlich der, dass alle Teams mindestens zwölf Mitglieder haben müssen (die die New Directions nicht haben) und dass der Wettbewerb - welcher sie sich über einen Zeitraum von drei Tagen erstreckt - selbst in dem unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass einige der Coaches entführt werden, weiter geht. Rachel und Kurt verdoppeln ihre Anstrengungen, um genügend Mitglieder zu rekrutieren, damit die New Directions teilnehmen können, und um eine Performance zusammen zu stellen, die das Team nicht völlig demütigt. Trotz Rachels Einwände, schlägt Kurt vor, die ehemalige Gleek Kitty Wilde zur Hilfe heranzuziehen... eine Aussicht, die von Rachel erfordert, ihren Stolz herunter zu schlucken, aber zu Kittys unschätzbarer Hilfe führt, die perfekte Set-Liste zusammen zu stellen und das Team zu vereinigen. Inzwischen zieht Sue - die nach wie vor entschlossen ist, Kurt und Blaine wieder vereint zu sehen - alle Register, um einen ausgeklügelten Plan auszuarbeiten; Sam arbeitet daran, Spencer zu rekrutieren, dem Glee Club beizutreten, aber der homosexuelle, angehende Quarterback ist besorgt, dass es ihm, wenn er es tut, sein Ansehen unter den anderen Sportlern kosten könnte; und Will und Rachel haben ein dringend benötigtes, vertrauliches Gespräch. Handlung thumb|left|Kurt redet auf Rachel einNachdem Vocal Adrenaline die Bühne verlassen hat, verkündet Sue die Regeln für die Invitationals. Sie erklärt, dass sie die Jury sein wird und der Wettbewerb drei Tage dauern wird. Des Weiteren gibt sie den New Directions Zeit, weitere Mitglieder anzuwerben, um die geforderte Anzahl von zwölf zu erreichen. Als Kurt meint, den Wettbewerb zu boykottieren, verwirft Sue das und äußert, dass es weiter gehen wird, auch wenn einer der Coaches gekidnappt werden sollte. Danach will Rachel von Will wissen, warum er ihren Deal gebrochen hat, worauf er antwortet, dass er nicht dazu eingewilligt hat und ihr den Rat gibt, ihn zu ihren eigenen Bedingungen zu schlagen. Kurt redet auf Rachel ein, Kitty zu rekrutieren, was Rachel ablehnt, da diese und die anderen Mitglieder sie hassen, weil sie nie ihre Namen gelernt hat. Kurt drängt, dass sie müssen, was Sue mitbekommt. Kurt und Walter treffen sich ein weiteres Mal im Breadstix, bis sie von Sue gestört werden, die als Kellnerin verkleidet ist. Sie verfolgt weiter ihren Plan, Blaine und Kurt wieder zusammen zu bringen und fängt an Walter zu beleidgen. Dieser geht darauf aber nicht ein und kontert stattdessen zurück, was Sue überrascht. Als er eine Witz über ihr Alter macht, zieht sie beleidigt ab und Kurt und Walter stoßen auf ihr zweites Date an. thumb|Sue schmiedet PläneIn ihrem "Hurt Locker" guckt sich Sue mit Becky Filmaufnahmen von Blaine und Kurt an, zu densen sie meint, dass sie sie hat, weil sie überall Kameras aufgestellt hat. Beckys Anmerkung, dass Blaine und Kurt sich nicht mehr mögen und kaum ansehen, verwirft Sue und fasst den Plan, die beiden in einen engen Raum einzusperren. thumb|left|Rachel versucht Kitty anzuwerbenKitty wird von Rachel aufgesucht und gebeten, wieder dem Glee Club beizutreten, was sie ablehnt. Sie erklärt, dass sie eine selbstsüchtige Person ist, die andere nie danach fragt, was sie denken, aber wenn sie es tut, es um sie geht. Des Weiteren merkt Kitty an, dass sie damals nur dem Glee Club beigetreten ist, weil sie wusste, dass Will eine nette Person ist und dass die Kids im Club trotz ihres Rufes ihren Rücken stärken würden. Als sie gehen will, wird Kitty weiter von Rachel verfolgt, die aufführt, dass sie das Performen liebt, was Kitty bestätigt. Sie erklärt aber weinend dazu, dass sie alles in den Glee Club steckte und der einzige Grund, warum sie noch hier ist, der ist, dass Sue sie für die Cheerios braucht. Des Weiteren will Kitty nicht noch einmal den Schmerz fühlen, worauf Rachel ihr verspricht, dass sie den Glee Club nicht verlassen wird, bis er permanent zurück ist. thumb|Blaine und Kurt sitzen festBlaine stößt im Schulflur der McKinley mit Kurt zusammen und willigt ein, ihn in die Aula zum Auftritt der Warblers zu begleiten. Auf dem Weg bemerken die beiden einen Aufzug und beschließen ihn, ihn zu nehmen. Einmal drinnen, merken sie aber, dass es eine Attrappe ist und sie nicht entkommen können. thumb|left|You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)Unterdessen fragt Sam Rachel, wo Kurt ist, was nicht beantworten kann. Sue macht der weil mit den Invitationals weiter und erklärt dem Skylar, der sich Blaine erkundigt, dass die Show weiter gehen muss, auch wenn er vermisst wird. Daraufhin performen die Warblers My Sharona, was sich Kitty ansieht, dann aber geht. Anschließend performen sie You Spin Me Round (Like a Record), was Sam begeistert, während Jane und Rachel besorgt sind. Im Umkleideraum wird Sam erneut von Sue hypnotisiert, damit er die New Directions dazu bringt, Ascension Millennium, Dear Mr. Jesus und Justified and Ancient, um bei den Invitationals zu verlieren. thumb|Sam will Rachel helfenIm Chorraum gibt Rachel die Vermissetnanzeige für Kurt auf und wird vom Beamten anhand ihres Namens bezüglilch ihrer gescheiteren Serie erkannt. Daraufhin erscheint Sam, um ihr Sues Setlist zu geben und antwortet auf ihre Frage, ob er wisse, wo Blaine und Kurt sind, dass sie bei "Sheet’s And Things" sind und ihre Hochzeit planen. Rachels Einwand, dass sie beiden sich getrennt haben, ignoriert er und meint, dass sie das "Endpsiel" sind, genau wie sie beide. Nachdem er ihr die Notenblätter gegebn hat, sieht Rachel sie durch und merkt, dass sie keinen der Songs kennt. Sam erwidert darauf, dass er , als ihr zukünftiger Ehemann, das tun muss und versucht sie küssen, was sie aber abblockt. Sie meint, dass er vorher noch geäußert hat, nicht über Mercedes hinweg zu sein und schnippt mit ihrem Finger, was Sam aus seiner Hypnose holt. Er entschuldigt sich bei ihr und verspricht ihr ihr dabei zu helfen, neue Mitglieder anzuwerben. thumb|left|"JigSue" erklärt "Klaine" die RegelnBlaine und Kurt sind immer noch eingeschossen und können keine Hilfe holen, da es nachts und außerdem Kurts Handyakku leer ist. Anschließend erscheint "JigSue", die ihnen erklärt, dass sie nur raus können, wenn sie sich küssen, worauf die Jungs einen Kuss vortäuschen. "JigSue" bemerkt den Schwindel aber und macht klar, dass sie sich wirklich küssen müssen. Um für die passende Atmosphäre zu sorgen, dreht sie die Hitze auf, damit sie sich ihrer Klamotten entledigen mümssen. Als die Puppe wieder verschwindet, versuchen Blaine und Kurt ihren Eingang zu öffen, was sie aber nicht schaffen. Stattdessen widmen sie sich dem Korb und stellen fest, dass Sue ihnen Essen da gelassen hat. thumb|Rachel und Kitty finden Sues PlaylistRachel versucht passende Songs zu finden und wird von Kitty unterbrochen, die sich dazu entschlossen hat, dem Glee Club beizutreten. Kitty hilft ihr dabei, eine passende zusammenzustellen und bricht mit ihr in Sues Büro ein, um ihren Laptop zu hacken. Das Passwort hat sie von Becky, die sie mit Junk Food bestochen hat und Kitty erklärt, dass Sue einen geheimen Ordner mit einer Playlist hat, zu der sie eine emotionale Verbindung hat. thumb|left|Sam versucht Spencer anzuwerbenIm Umkleideraum plant Spencer seine Taktik, um Quarterback zu werden und wird von Sam unterbrochen, der ihn für den Glee Club anwerben will. Er lehnt zunächst ab, da sein Ruf bei den anderen Spielern dadurch geschädigt wird, doch Sam meint, dass sich die Zeiten geändert haben und er weiß, dass Spencer gern beitreten möchte. Er erzählt ihm von Finn, der sein Freund und ein Anführer war und von dessen Veränderung, nachdem er sich dem Glee Club angeschlossen hat. Sam äußert außerdem, dass es das Beste sein wird, was ihm passieren wird und bringt Spencer damit zum Nachdenken. thumb|Spencer tritt dem Glee Club beiBeim Glee Club-Treffen bemerkt Roderick einen Polizeibeamten in Rachels Büro, der sich als Dalton Rumba, ehemaliger Leiter des Haverbrook School for the Deaf-Chors, heraustellt. Er erklärt, dass er den Teilzeitjob annehmen musste, nachdem sein Glee Club aufgrund von finaziellen Problemen aufgelöst wurde. Er verwirft außerdem Blaines und Kurts Verschwinden damit, dass sie nach New York abgehauen sind, wo sie, im Gegensatz zu Rachel hingehören. Rachel versucht sich zu erklären, wird aber von Dalton ignoriert und weiter beleidgt. Kitty unterdessen verteilt die neue Setlist an die anderen Mitglieder, die sie hinterfragen. Kitty unterstützt Rachel, mienend, dass sie weiß, was sie tut. Rachel erklärt weiter, dass Sue sie hasst, es aber nicht ums Gewinnen geht, sondern daurm, sich den Mobbern zu stellen. Auf die Frage, ob einer von ihnen aussteigen möchte, schweigen die New Directions und freuen sich, als Spencer erscheint und mitteilt, dass er beitreten wird. Im unechten Aufzug vertreiben sich Blaine und Kurt die Zeit mit essen, versuchen weiter einen Ausweg zu finden und wechseln sich mit schlafen ab, während es immer heißer wird. thumb|left|Rachel und Will werden von Sue gestörtIn der Aula spricht Rachel mit den New Directions kurz vor deren Auftritt und wird dabei von Will beobachtet. Sie entschuldigt sich bei ihm, da sie erkannt hat, dass er nur seinen Job gemacht hat und er ihr viel beigebracht hat. Er weist sie an, dass sie glücklich mit dem sein sollte, was passiert und berichtet ihr davon, wie er Sam dabei erwischt hat, wie er seine Post geklaut hat. Rachel ist erstaunt und äußert, dass sie ihn nicht dazu gebrcht hat, worauf sie zu dem Schluss kommen, dass es Sue war. Diese erscheint just in dem Moment und weist sie an, in die Gänge zu kommen. Nachdem sie weg ist, meint Will zu Rachel, dass sie auch Sue schätzen muss, worauf er geht und Rachel lächelnd zurück lässt. thumb|Der KussBlaine und Kurt spielen ein Spiel und sind entspannt, bis Blaine Karofsky erwähnt und die Stimmung kippt. "JigSue" erscheint und meint, da sie sich noch immer weigern, sich zu küssen, mit einem Gas nachzuhelfen, dass ihre sexuellen Organe anregt. Daraufhin diskutieren die Jungs darüber, ob sie sich küssen sollten oder nicht. thumb|left|All Out of LoveDie New Directions werden von Sue angekündigt, die überrascht über Kittys Beitritt scheint. Daraufin singen sie It Must Have Been Love, was Sue schockt, während sich im Aufzug Blaine und Kurt dazu entscheiden, sich zu küssen. Rachel sieht Sues geschockten Ausdruck und ist erfreut. Blaine und Kurt stellen noch einmal klar, dass sie sich nur küssen, weil Sue sie dazu drängt und es keinerlei Bedeutung hat. Während die New Directions weiter performen, küssen sich die beiden, wobei der Kuss, sehr zu "JigSues" Freude, immer leidenschaftlicher wird. Daraufhin öffnen sich die Türen und die Jungs können endlich raus. Sie kommen in der Aula an und werden von Sue entdeckt. Kurt erklärt Rachel sein Verschwinden damit, dass es eine lange Geschichte ist und ist verwundert über die neue Setlist. Rachel erklärt, dass Kitty und Spencer beigtreten sind, während Roderick Father Figure singt. Blaine setzt sich zu den Warblers ins Publikum, die sich sofort nach ihm erkundigen. Sue unterdessen realisiert, dass die New Directions ihre Lieblingssongs singen thumb|Sue erinnert sich an ihre Vorsprechenund erinnert sich an Momente, diese damit in Verbindung bringt. Im Publikum sieht Clint zu Will, der von dem Song berührt ist. Anschließend singen Jane, Madison und Mason All Out of Love, was Sue zum Weinen bringt, da es sie daran erinnert, wie sie für verschiedene Rollen vorgesprochen hat und immer abgelehnt wurde. Rachel sieht währendessen zu Sam und lächelt, Kurt sieht zu Blaine, der den Blick erwidert und Clint erneut zu Will, der zu den New Directioins lächelt. thumb|left|SiegerehrungSuer verkündet die Platzierungen mit den Warblers als Dritte, Vocal Adrenaline als Zweite und New Directions als Erste. Während sich die Sieger freuen, geht Will zu Clint und erklärt ihm, dass es nicht ums Gewinnen geht. Clint sieht das anders, da es ihm was bedetuet und droht Will, dass er besser auf sich aufpasst. Will weist ihn zurecht, dass er sein Coach und Lehrer ist, doch Clint lässt ihn mit den Worten, dass sie es noch sehen werden, stehen. Sue kommt zu Will und meint, dass sie nicht mehr sauer auf ihn ist, macht aber klar, dass sie ihn, wenn er sie noch einmal beleidigt, in dem er Wegwerfbesteck liegen lässt, fertig machen wird. thumb|Kurt und Blaine konfrontieren SueBlaine und Kurt konfrontieren Sue in ihrem Büro, die aber nichts davon wissen will und alles auf Becky schiebt. Blaine erklärt ihr, dass ihr Plan nach hinten los gegangen ist und beiden dadurch nur begriffefn haben, dass sie besser als Freunde sind. Sue reagiert darauf aber nicht und äußert nur, dass sie ein neues Hobby finden muss, um sie zusammen zu bringen. In ihrem "Hurt Locker" meint Sue zu Becky, dass er nun nicht mehr wichtig ist, was Becky verwundert, da ihr Plan nicht funktioniert hat und Blaine Kurt nicht wieder zusammen sind. Sue sieht das anders, meinend, dass sie genau da hat, wo sie sie haben wollte und sie mehr plant. thumb|left|"Amazing"Im Chorraum stellen die New Directions ihre Trophäe in den Schrank. Spencer äußert, dass es nur eine ist und Rachel erwidert, dass es ein Anfang ist. Kitty erklärt den Neulingen, wie sie gegen zwei der besten Showchöre gewonnen haben, die hart gearbeitet haben und enttäuscht nach Hause gingen. Sie macht auch klar, dass sie ihre Mitstreiter beleidigen wird, was sie auch gleich tut, aber nie hören möchte, dass sie schlecht über das Team reden. Roderick dankt anschließend Kurt und Rachel und die Gruppe findet sich zu einem Showkreis ein. Madison und Mason haben eine kurze gedankliche Unterhaltung darüber, dass sich bei Rachel alles um sie dreht, bevor Kurt die Tradition einleitet, die Hände in die Mitte zu legen und dann hoch zu heben, dabei "amazing" rufend. Verwendete Musik *'My Sharona' von The Knack, gesungen von Dalton Academy Warblers *'You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)' von Dead or Alive, gesungen von Dalton Academy Warblers *'It Must Have Been Love' von Roxette, gesungen von New Directions *'Father Figure' von George Michael, gesungen von New Directions *'All Out of Love' von Air Supply, gesungen von New Directions Hintergrundmusik *'O Fortuna' von Carl Off, wird gespielt, als Sue Will wegen seines Rumsauens zurecht stutzt Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Laura Dreyfuss' als Madison McCarthy *'Noah Guthrie' als Roderick Meeks *'Harry Hamlin' als Walter *'Michael Hitchcock' als Dalton Rumba *'Billy Lewis Jr.' als Mason McCarthy *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'Samantha Marie Ware' als Jane Hayward *'Marshall Williams' als Spencer Porter *'Myko Olivier' als Skylar *'Mason Trueblood' als super schwuler Warbler *'Austin Brue' als anderer wirklich schwuler Warbler Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste *'Kevin McHale' als Artie Abrams *'Amber Riley' als Mercedes Jones Trivia *Die Episode hatte in den USA 1.85 Millionen Zuschauer. *Die Episode und The Hurt Locker, Part One sind die ersten zweiteiligen Episoden, die tatsächlich die selben Titel mit "Part One" und "Part Two" bezeichnen. *Die Episode beinhaltet das erste und letzte Mal, dass kein Mitglied des aktuellen Hauptcasts an einem Song beteiligt ist. **Es ist außerdem die erste Episode seit Spanisches Blut, in der weder Blaine noch Rachel singen. *Mit dieser Episode sowie Ort der Qualen, Teil 1 ist es das erste Mal seit Totenfeier und New York!, dass Blaine zweimal in Folge nicht singt. *Die Episode beinhaltet außerdem das erste Mal, dass ein Co-Star ein Solo singt, dass bei Glee veröffentlicht wird. **Myko Olivier als Skylar sang zwei, My Sharona und You Spin Me Round (Like a Record). *Dss ist Dalton Rumbas erster Auftritt seit Love Love Love, 25 Episoden zuvor, und auch sein letzter. *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass die New Directions in der fünften Episode einer Staffel in blauen Outfits bei den Invitationals performen. Das erste Mal war in April, April. *Als Rachel für Texte von Songs zum Performen bei den Invitationals sucht, stößt sie dabei auf die Texte von Gold Digger und Sweet Caroline. Sie merkt sogar an, dass Gold Digger "Spaß" ist. *Sues Äußerung, dass sie nach wie vor sechs oder sieben Wochen hat, um Kurt und Blaine zusammen zu bringen, ist eine Meta-Referenz auf die Anzahl der Episoden/Wochen, bevor die Serie endet. *Das ist die sechste Episode, in der jedes Mitglied der New Directions eine Solozeile singt. Die anderen sind Ouvertüre, Britney 2.0, Katy oder Gaga, Schluss mit Twerking und Homecoming. *Das ist die erte Episode, in der wir Madison und Mason ohne ihre Cheerios-Uniform sehen. *Becky durchbricht die vierte Wand, in dem sie anmerkt, dass Come What May eine Traumsequenz war und demnach nicht von Sue hätte aufgenommen werden können. Kulturelle Referenzen *Die Miniaturpuppe von Sue ist eine Parodie auf die "Saw"-Filmreihe. Dort wird eine ähnliche Puppe von einem Mörder verwendet, um seinen Opfer mitzuteilen, wie sie sich befreien können, ähnlich wie es die Puppe mit Blaine und Kurt in der Episode macht. Sogar die Fahrt auf dem Dreirad ist eine direkte Homage an die Filme. *Kittys Äußerung auf Madison und Mason als die "komischen Jaimes und Cersei Lannisters" ist eine Referenz auf die Serie "Game of Thrones". Fehler *Als Sue nach der Performance von Vocal Adrenaline redet, schließt sich der Vorhang hinter ihr. Als die Kamera auf Janes Gesicht schwenkt und wieder zurück zu Sue, schließt er sich erneut. *Obwohl es ein dreitägiger Wettkampf ist, tragen Vocal Andrenaline nach wie vor ihre Bühnenoutfits. *Wenn Rachel mit Sam im Chorraum redet (sie hat nach wie vor vier Mitglieder im Glee Club), meint sie, dass sie ihn braucht, um sieben weitere Mitglieder zu finden, wobei sie eigentlich acht bräuchte, um die 12 Mitglieder zu erreichen. *Als Kitty Rachel erzählte, dass sie zurück im Glee Club ist, sieht man Rachel ein Notenblatt halten. Dann war sie zu sehen, wie sie es ablegte, als sie dabei war Kitty zu umarmen und in der nächsten Einstellung hält Rachel das Notenblatt wieder während der Umarmung. *Die New Directions sind in der Lage anzutreten und zu gewinnen ohne die in der Episode zuvor erwähnten erforderlichen zwölf Mitglieder. *Bevor und wenn Rachel mit Will redet, sind Kitty und Roderick nicht mit dem Rest der New Directions auf der Bühne zu sehen. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S6